Yosuke's Story: After Souji's Departure
by Deal Fallen
Summary: Petualangmu mungkin sudah selesai, tapi petualangan teman-temanmu belum...." Kata Igor kepada Souji. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

After Souji's Departure

Summary: Kejadian setelah Souji pergi

Disclaimer: Persona4 punya Atlus , bukan punya saya.

Yak! Inilah FFIC saya yang kedua, masih ffic berchapter banyak, saya harap para pembaca tidak bosan~

Nah, silahkan nikmati~

"Hai semua, kalian tahu siapa aku? Aku adalah anak manager department store terkenal, Junes, aku adalah seorang persona-users, berambut coklat susu yang selalu menggantungkan headphone di leherku, arcanaku Magician, personaku Jiraiya dan Susano-o, kalian tahu kan siapa aku? Yak, aku Hanamura Yosuke, dan aku akan menceritakan pengalamanku disini……"

March 21, Inaba Station

"Sebentar lagi kereta datang, sedih sekali rasanya meninggalkan kalian semua"  
Kata pria tampan berambut abu-abu, berjaket hitam, dia adalah ketua kami, Seta Souji, sahabatku.  
Aku memanggilnya Sou, dan dia memanggilku Yosu.  
Yah, mungkin karena kami sangat dekat.

"Kota ini akan sepi tanpamu, Seta-senpai."  
Kata wanita berambut biru bertopi, memakai kemeja biru.  
Dia adalah Shirogane Naoto.  
Dia dijuluki "Detective Prince", padahal dia adalah seorang wanita.  
Dia juga sempat ingin merubah kelaminnya menjadi pria, kami tahu dari Shadownya sendiri.

"Iya nih Senpai!! Entar kembali lagi kesini ya!!"  
Kata pria sangar berambut abu-abu, ada bekas luka di dahinya, memakai jaket hitam, dengan suara keras.  
Dia adalah Tatsumi Kanji.  
Tampangnya memang preman, tapi dia berhati baik.  
Bahkan dia pandai merajut, aku masih ingat waktu dia memberikan syal rajutannya pada Naoto…..

"Senpai… gak ada lagi!? HUWEEEEEEE" Seorang wanita menangis keras.  
Dia berambut ungu kemerahan, memakai baju oranye tangan panjang.  
Dia adalah Kujikawa Rise.  
Dia adalah seorang artis terkenal yang memutuskan untuk istirahat.  
Dia sangat centil, dan narsis.  
Dia tahu kalau Sou sudah mempunyai pacar, tapi dia selalu menempel pada Sou, membuat wanita itu cemburu.

"Sensei….. aku akan merindukanmu!!"  
Kata seorang pria sambil memeluk Sou.  
Dia berambut pirang, memakai baju mahal berwarna putih.  
Dia adalah Kuma.  
Mahluk aneh yang aku, Sou, dan yang lain temui di dalam Mayonaka TV.  
Dia adalah seorang playboy.  
Tidak peduli, walaupun wanita itu sudah punya pacar, dia masih memanggil mereka dengan "chan"

"Hey, Seta-kun!! Gak akan rame nih, kalau gak ada kamu! Entar kalau ada waktu kesini lagi ya!!"  
Kata seorang wanita.  
Dia berambut coklat, berjaket hijau.  
Dia adalah Satonaka Chie.  
Wanita tomboy yang sangat menyukai apapun tentang bela diri, terutama Kung-fu.  
Aku sendiri kurang suka dengan tipe yang seperti itu, aku suka wanita yang anggun.  
Tapi, aku menyukainya. Aneh bukan?  
Aku mau menyatakan cintaku padanya, tapi aku malu.  
Setidaknya, dia membolehkan aku memanggilnya Chie, asalkan aku membolehkan dia memanggilku Yosuke.  
Kenapa ya? Apa dia menyukaiku? Kuharap begitu…..

"Souji-kun,hati-hati ya. Aku..bukan, kami akan selalu merindukanmu."  
Kata seorang wanita, mukanya memerah.  
Dia berambut panjang hitam, memakai bando merah, bajunya juga merah.  
Dia adalah Amagi Yukiko.  
Calon pemilik penginapan terkenal Amagi inn.  
Yak, dialah wanita yang menjadi pacar Sou yang aku ceritakan tadi.  
Aku masih ingat waktu dia menyatakan cintanya pada Sou melalui coklat valentine yang dia buat semalaman.  
Romantis, bukan?

"Sou…. Jarak tidak penting, walapun kita terpisah jauh, kita akan selalu berteman, iya kan?"  
Kataku sambil memegang bahu Sou. Aku pun mulai terisak isak.

"Eh, Yosuke, jangan nangis dong!! Cowok apa bukan sih?" Chie mengejek sambil memukul bahuku.

"E-eh… iya…" Aku pun menghentikan tangisanku.  
"Aku akan merindukan kalian semua, sampai jumpa!!' Kata Sou memasuki pintu kereta.

"Tunggu!" Kata Yukiko sambil berlari, lalu memeluk Sou. Muka Sou langsung merah. Dia memeluk Sou dengan erat, seakan tidak akan mau melepaskannya. Tapi akhirnya, Yukiko pun melepas pelukannya.

"Sekarang, aku bisa tenang." Kata Yukiko dengan muka merah. Souji hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu memasuki pintu kereta, lalu pergi.

* * *

"Sou sudah pergi…." Aku masih sedih.

"Yaelah!! Kamu cowok bukan sih? Masa nangis terus?" Chie mengejekku lagi.

"Nggak, aku gak nangis kok!!" Kataku

"Hehehe…. Canda…canda…." Chie terseyum.

"Sekarang, kita pulang,yuk, mari melanjutkan aktivitas kita masing-masing." Kata Yukiko. Dia tidak terlihat sedih sama sekali, bahkan, dia tersenyum. Mungkin karena dia sudah memeluk Sou…

"Ok, baik, Kuma, bantu aku di Junes, sekarang." Aku menarik tangan Kuma, lalu mereka pergi.

"Oh, aku juga mau membantu di Amagi Inn, kalau gitu aku duluan yah… dah…" Yukiko pergi.

"Aku juga, mau lanjutin nonton Trial of The Dragon 2!! Yukiko, tunggu!!!" Chie mengikuti Yukiko.

"Kujikawa, Shirogane, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Kanji.

"Iya, Ayo" Kata Rise dan Naoto serempak. Mereka bertiga pergi dari Stasiun.

* * *

Bagian Ini Tidak Diceritakan Oleh Yosuke

Lalu, Di Kereta, Souji menaruh kopernya diatas, lalu kembali mengingat masa lalunya bersama teman-temannya.

Souji tersenyum, mengingat waktu dia bertarung, waktu dia mendapat personanya.

Souji tertawa, mengingat waktu School Campout, King's Game, Yasogami Pageant.

Souji sedih, mengingat waktu Nanako meninggal, tapi dia hidup kembali.

Muka Souji merah, mengingat waktu dia diberi coklat valentine oleh Yukiko.

Lalu, setelah mengingat masa lalunya, Souji pun memejamkan matanya, tidur.

Akhirnya, dia sampai di kotanya, dia pun menaiki bis untuk kerumahnya.

Lalu, Souji sampai kerumahnya. Di bertemu orangtuanya yang sudah merindukannya, Souji pun merindukan mereka.

"Souji!!! Datang juga kamu!!" Ibu Souji pun berlari, lalu memeluk Souji.

"Souji, kami sangat merindukanmu!" Kata Ayah Souji sambil membaca Koran.

"Aku juga merindukan kalian." Kata Souji tersenyum.

"Baik, karena sudah malam, kamu mandi, terus tidur ya" Ibu Souji melepas pelukannya.

"Baik" Souji pergi menaiki tangga keatas.

Souji, mandi, lalu dia pergi ke tempat tidur. Lalu dia memejamkan matanya.

Dia membuka matanya, dia melihat ada Limousine dengan hiasan serba biru, dia melihat ada dua orang, yang satunya berhidung panjang, yang satunya lagi wanita cantik berambut pirang, dan selalu membawa buku.

"Hah!?" Souji kaget

"Welcome to the Velvet Room…." Kata Igor

"Igor!? Katanya, aku tidak akan dipanggil lagi" Kata Souji

"Memang, tapi aku mau memberitahukan sesuatu padamu, petualanganmu memang sudah selesai, tapi petualangan teman-temanmu belum…." Kata Igor, sambil tersenyum

"Jadi?" Tanya Souji.

"Selain itu, Kami akan memberitahumu, bahwa, akan ada seseorang lagi yang akan memiliki Wild Card…. Itu adalah teman yang paling dekat denganmu…." Kata Igor.

"Apakah itu…." Kata Souji, masih ragu-ragu.

"Kalau tidak salah, namanya Hanamura Yosuke, iya kan, Master?" Kata Margaret

"Yosuke? Iya juga sih…. Dia paling dekat denganku…." Kata Souji.

"Sekarang, kami akan memanggilnya, silahkan tunggu dulu…." Kata Igor.

* * *

Bagian Ini Kembali Diceritakan Oleh Yosuke

Sementara itu, Di Junes alias rumah Yosuke

"Huahh…. Capek banget….. tidur dulu ah…." Aku menguap, aku sangat capek, Junes mengadakan diskon besar-besaran, dan banyak sekali yang datang.

Aku dan Kuma masuk ke kamarku, lalu tidur.

Aku membuka mataku, aku melihat Limousine serba biru, aku melihat 3 orang, Pria tua berhidung Panjang, Wanita dewasa yang cantik berambut pirang, dan satu lagi…. Sou!?

"Welcome to the velvet room……" Kata Pria hidung panjang itu.

"Ahh… Yosuke, datang juga kau!" Kata Sou.

"Dimana…. Aku…?"

* * *

Yak chapter 1 selesai *drink coffee*

Gimana? Review ya~

Sampai nanti di chapter 2~


	2. Chapter 2

**After Souji's Departure**

Summary: Yosuke dipanggil ke Velvet Room!  
Disclaimer: Persona4 punya Atlus . Bukan punya saya. Saya hanya punya ffic ini.

****

"Di-dimana…ini…?" Tanyaku

"Ini di Velvet Room, Yosuke…" Jawab Souji.

"Selamat datang, aku Igor, dan ini asistenku, Margaret." Igor memberi salam

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Hanamura Yosuke-san" Margaret tersenyum.

_"Wow…. Cantik banget….." _Pikirku sambil melihat mukanya

"Anakku Yosuke, sekarang, kamu sedang dipanggil kesini melalui mimpi. Dan aku memanggilmu kesini, untuk memberitahumu." Kata Igor.

"Memberitahu…. Apa?" Tanyaku

"Aku memberitahumu….. karena kamu dipanggil kesini, artinya kamu mempunyai, atau tepatnya akan mempunyai Wild Card ability." Jawab Igor.

"Wild Card?" Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Wild Card tuh… artinya kamu jadi bisa ganti-ganti persona, kayak aku…" Souji menjelaskan

"Ohh… gitu ya… cool…" Aku senang mendengar penjelasan dari Souji. Ternyata, aku juga mempunyai kemampuan yang sama dengannya.

"Sekarang, kamu boleh memiliki persona ini… Izanagi of the Fool Arcana…" Igor memberikan kartu persona Izanagi kepadaku.

"Ini…. Bukannya personanya Sou?" Aku melihat kartu itu.

"Itu untukmu, Yosuke, terimalah." Kata Souji.

"Hmm… terimakasih…" Aku tersenyum.

"Oh iya, aku mau tanya, kalau persona-persona yang lain?" Tanyaku

"Kalau yang itu…. Souji memang sudah punya semua…." Kata Margaret sambil membuka bukunya.

"Kalau begitu… yang lain juga buatku?" Tanyaku

"Tentu saja tidak, kau harus mengumpulkan persona-persona itu sendiri, sudah ada Persona Compendium sendiri yang khusus untukmu. Dan sekarang kamu baru mengumpulkan 3, Jiraiya of the Magician Arcana, Susano-o of the Magician Arcana, dan Izanagi of the Fool Arcana, yang lainnya dapat anda lihat di Persona Compendium punya Seta Souji-san…" Margaret menjelaskan sambil memperlihatkan Persona Compendium punya Sou.

"Hmm… ayo lihat…. Alice, Izanagi-no-Okami, Odin, Tam Lin, Cu Chulainn, Shiva, dan what the hell is this, namanya Mara, hiiy bentuknya menjijikan!!" Kataku sambil melihat-lihat Persona Compendium Sou.

"Oh iya, ini untukmu" Igor memberikan Velvet Key padaku

"Dengan ini, kamu bisa masuk Velvet Room sesukamu." Lanjutnya.

"Makasih, Igor-san" Aku mengambil kunci berwarna biru muda itu.

"Well Then… Farewell…" Igor melambaikan tangannya padaku dan Souji, pemandangan langsung jadi hitam, waktu kubuka kembali mataku, aku sudah berada di tempat tidur, sudah pagi, matahari cerah, burung berkicauan.

"U-ugh… yang tadi ini mimpi ya…" Aku menggaruk-garuk kepala

"Apa ini?" Aku melihat kunci yang ada di sebelahku, dan ternyata ini adalah Velvet Key.

"Ohh… jadi yang tadi malam itu bukan mimpi ya…" Kataku

Lalu, aku membangunkan Kuma, aku dan Kuma pun pergi ke Junes, untuk bekerja.  
Dan aku pun bekerja… bekerja… dan bekerja setiap hari. Untuk mendapat uang untuk membeli Motor, dan selain itu…… akan kuceritakan nanti.

**Yosuke's Room, April 2009**

Aku, bangun dari tidurku, membuka mataku, lalu, ada yang memelukku dari belakang, siapa itu…. Aku berbalik… dan aku melihat…. Chie!?

"Hai…. Yosu….."

Yosu.. tunggu…. Mengapa dia memanggilku Yosu?

"Chie, apa yang kamu lakukan disini!?"

"Aku kangen sama kamu, kamu kerja terus, kita jarang ketemu…."

"Ok, aku juga kangen sama kamu, tapi gak usah sampe begininya kan?"

Chie tidak menjawabku, dia malah mempererat pelukannya. Lalu dia menutup matanya, memajukan bibirnya….. ya, dia ingin menciumku. Tapi, bukannya menolak, aku malah ikut memajukan bibirku. Yah, kapan lagi bisa merasakan saat seperti ini, hehehehehe.

Makin dekat…. Makin dekat…. Dan disaat bibir kami hampir saling bersentuhan, wajah cantik Chie tiba-tiba berubah menjadi wajah buruk rupa kepunyaan Ohtani Hanako.

"HUWAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" Aku berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Lalu, itu semua hilang saat aku kembali membuka mataku, ternyata itu hanya mimpi.

"Hah…. Hah….. hah….." Aku mengambil nafas, tubuhku berkeringat. Aku melihat jam, 04.00. Dan aku juga melihat Kuma yang tidur disebelahku, ternyata dia masih tidur nyenyak. Sepertinya teriakanku tidak cukup untuk membangunkannya. Aku pun kembali memejamkan mataku.

**Morning**

Aku mendengar suara keras, itu adalah lagu The Almighty yang aku jadikan alarm di Telepon Genggamku. Mendengar itu, aku membuka mataku.

"Tunggu, sekarang jam berapa? Masih jam 7.20 ya" Aku melihat jam.

"Apa!? Jam 7.20!? Sekolah dimulai sepuluh menit lagi! Aku harus bergegas!!!" Aku berlari keluar kamar, lalu aku mandi, dan sarapan.

"Ibu! Ayah! Aku pergi dulu ya!!" Aku membuka pintu rumahku, lalu keluar. Aku pergi ke Garasi untuk mengambil sepedaku, lalu aku mengendarainya dengan sangat cepat.

Tapi, tiba-tiba aku kehilangan kendali, alhasil, aku langsung menabrak tong sampah

"U-ugh.. seseorang tolong!!" Aku berteriak minta tolong.

Lalu, seorang wanita mendekatiku, dia adalah Satonaka Chie, wanita yang kusuka. Sial, mengapa dia melihatku di saat begini?

"Yosuke? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Dia mengeluarkanku dari tong sampah itu.

"Aku gak apa-apa, makasih, Chie." Aku berterimakasih.

"Sama-sama, gantinya, aku ikut kamu ya!! Aku habis nonton Trial of the Dragon semaleman, jadinya telat bangun deh." Kata Chie.

"Yaudah, ayo!" Aku mengangkat sepedaku yang jatuh, lalu aku menaikinya, diikuti oleh Chie.

"Ayo, pergi!!" Perintah Chie

Aku pun menginjak pedal sepedaku, aku mengendarainya dengan sekuat tenaga, berusaha supaya tidak telat datang ke sekolah. Saking cepatnya, Chie sampai ketakutan.

"Pegangan!! Aku ngebut nih!!" Perintahku, dia langsung memelukku dengan erat, mukaku langsung merah.

_"Wah… aku dipeluk ya…."_

Akhirnya aku sampai di Yasogami Gakuen dengan tepat waktu.

"Yak, akhirnya sampai juga." Aku memarkirkan sepedaku.

"Hei…. Yosuke… aku minta maaf ya… tadi meluknya, soalnya aku takut sih.." Kata Chie, dengan muka merah.

"Udah… gak apa-apa kok… lagian…" Aku tersenyum, sekarang giliranku yang bermuka merah.

"Lagian… apa?" Tanya Chie, mukanya sudah tidak merah lagi.

"Gak apa-apa…. Nanti aja…." Aku berjalan memasuki sekolah, dengan muka yang masih merah.

"Hei Yosuke!! Tunggu!!" Chie berlari mengikutiku.

Dan dia, tiba- tiba menggengam tanganku. Mukaku makin merah.

"Hei… ngapain megang tanganku!?"

"Makanya, tunggu aku!!" Chie mempererat genggamannya.

"Oh… iya…." Sebenarnya aku senang sekali, tanganku dipegang, oleh cewek yang kusuka. Tapi ya, kalau dilihat sama orang lain, tentu saja aku malu. Apalagi tadi aku melihat Kou yang terlihat sangat kaget melihat Chie menggengam tanganku.

Dan yang terburuk, Kashiwagi-sensei melihat aku dan Chie. Akkh….

"Hanamura-kun!!! Satonaka!!!! Apa yang kalian lakukan!?" Guru cewek yang sudah tua, tapi masih berstatus single tersebut berteriak kepadaku dan Chie. Spontan, Chie melepas genggamannya.

"Ah… maaf"

"Sudah, takapa" Aku masih mencoba tersenyum.

Lalu, aku dan Chie masuk ke pintu masuk sekolah, di lorong lantai 1, aku melihat papan pengumuman, untuk melihat kelasku yang sekarang.

3-2, itulah kelasku sekarang. Sekelas lagi dengan Chie dan Amagi. Aku melihat lagi:

-Ichijo Kou

-Ozawa Yumi

-Ohtani Hanako

-Nagase Daisuke

-Ebihara Ai

Mereka juga sekelas denganku. Yang aku tahu, Mereka semua adalah teman dekat Sou. Kecuali Hanako pastinya. Uuukh…. Mengingat nama Hanako, aku jadi ingat kenangan buruk waktu di Amagi Inn. Aku baru tahu, ternyata Hanako tuh suka sama Kuma.

Lalu, aku bersama Chie masuk kelas 3-2. Sisa kursi tinggal dua lagi. Satu di sebelah Kou, dan satu lagi di sebelah Yukiko.

Chie berjalan menuju kursi kosong yang berada di sebelah Yukiko. Dan tidak punya pilihan lagi, aku berjalan menuju kursi yang berada 2 baris di belakang kursi yang ditempati Chie, yaitu di kursi kosong sebelah Kou.

Oh iya, biasanya Daisuke tuh suka bareng Kou kan? Kenapa dia tidak duduk di sebelahnya? Nah, entar aku tanya sendiri saja pada Kou.

Sebelum guru masuk kelas, aku mendengar murid-murid lain berbisik,

"Hei…. Katanya wali kelas kita Kashiwagi-sensei lagi."

"Apa!? Sumpah!?"

"Gila tuh….. udah tahun lalu sama dia, eh, sekarang sama dia lagi!"

Dan….. benar, wali kelas 3-2 adalah Kashiwagi-sensei, lagi. Oh Tuhan, aku sudah menderita satu semester bersama dia, bagaimana satu tahun penuh….

Dia memasuki kelas, lalu langsung duduk di meja, bagaikan ratu, cih.

"Hai…. Semuach…. Aku Kashiwagi Noriko. Kalian sudah tau aku bukan? Aku tuch cewek paling cuaaaantik di Yasogami Gakuen, dan tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kecantikanku! Kalau gak percaya, tanya aja cermin-cermin….." Dan dia pun terus memamerkan soal kecantikannya, mengejek cewek-cewek Yasogami Gakuen. Dia sempat menyebut:

"Cewek tomboy yang suka nendang-nendang, cewek bukan sich?"

My Comment: Ok, maksudnya pasti Chie. Mending tomboy asal cantik. Kalau anggun tapi jelek sih…. Sama aja kan? Dan, ok, aku pun pernah mengatakan hal yang sama kepada Chie. Tapi, karena dia selalu menendang "masa depan" ku kan….

"Masa ada cewek yang pemalu, yang kayak gituan mah gak akan punya pacar…"

My Comment: Itu adalah Yukiko. Walaupun pemalu di sekolah, tapi di luar sekolah tidak kok. Dia juga punya pacar. Kalau Kashiwagi-sensei sih…. Mau pemalu mau nggak juga tetep gak akan punya pacar….

"Idola centil dan genit yang suka cari perhatian ke semua cowok… icchh…"

My Comment: Rise, dia memang idola, dan dia sedikit genit sih… tapi itu kan cuma didepan Sou, dan selain itu, dia juga cuma cari perhatian ke Sou. Kashiwagi-sensei, tau diri dong!! Kamu jauh lebih centil daripada dia….

"Cewek, tapi sukanya pake baju cowok, yang gitu mah gak akan disukai…."

My Comment: Yang dikatakan Kashiwagi-sensei adalah Naoto. Dia memang suka pakai baju cowok, tapi dia tetap cantik kok. Dan ada juga orang yang menyukai dia. Ckckckck, kalau Kashiwagi-sensei, mau pake baju apa aja tetep gak akan cantik……

Ok, dan tentu saja komentar-komentar itu aku bilang dalam hati. Masa dibilang keras-keras. Kalau gitu mungkin saja aku akan diskorsing.

"Hah…. Kapan berhentinya nih…." Aku mendengar Kou yang sedang bergumam.

"Aku sih dah biasa….. denger bacotan dari nenek sihir itu." Aku berbisik pada Kou.

"Iya, dia kan wali kelas kamu waktu kelas 2….."

Waktu Kashiwagi-sensei masih berbacot ria, ada suara ketukan pintu dari guru Sejarah,  
Sofue-sensei.

"Maaf, Kashiwagi-sensei, tapi sekarang pelajaran saya sudah mulai…."

"Ah!? Ah… maaf…." Kashiwagi-sensei keluar dari kelas.

Kashiwagi-sensei sudah pergi, aku tau, semua pasti berpikir begini,

_"Oh… Sofue-sensei, kau penyelamat!!"_

  
"Yak, selamat datang kembali ke sekolah, dan sekarang aku akan mengajarkan kalian tentang….."

Dia mulai menjelaskan tentang sejarah-sejarah Cina. Yak aku mudah mengerti, ternyata tidak buruk memainkan game Dynasty Warriors semalam. Hehehehe….

Tumben, hari ini aku memperhatikan guru, dan banyak bertanya. Berbeda dengan Kou, yang selalu melihat kearah orang yang berada di dua baris didepanku. Orang yang diperhatikannya tidak lain adalah… Chie. Hmmph….. ternyata dia suka Chie ya…..

**Lunchtime**

Oh iya, saatnya aku bertanya kepada Kou.

"Hei… Ichijo…"

"Ada apa, Hanamura?"

"Aku mau tanya…."

"Tanya apa?"

"Itu, biasanya Nagase tuh sama kamu, kan?"

"Oh… Daisuke….. dia duduk di sebelah Ebihara-san, tuh liat…." Kou menunjuk Kursi yang diduduki oleh Daisuke yang sedang ngobrol dengan Ai.

"Ebihara? Ebihara Ai? Jadi Nagase suka dia….. pfft…" Aku menahan ketawa.

"Iya, memang…. Aku sendiri kaget, lho…"

"Dan oh iya, aku mau tanya lagi…"

"Tanya apa?"

"Kamu suka sama Chi-- maksudku, Satonaka, ya?"

"Iya….. memang….."

"Kalau begitu, mari kita bersaing secara sehat."

"Bersaing, maksudmu kamu suka sama Satonaka-san, ya?"

"Y----ya…."

"Ok… aku terima…"

Aku dan Kou berjabat tangan tanda _deal._

Aku pun pergi ke rooftop, untuk menikmati makan siangku, aku melihat ada Chie dan Yukiko yang sedang mengobrol berdua. Chie melihatku, lalu dia melambaikan tangannya.

"Yosu-- maksudku, Hanamura!! Ayo kesini!!" Ajaknya.

"Ok… ok… I'll be right there…" Aku berjalan menuju tempat mereka berdua.

"Hai, Hanamura-kun" Sapa Yukiko.

"Hai, Amagi" Balasku.

"Oh iya, aku mau memberitahukan kepada kalian. Aku dapat telepon dari Souji-kun tadi malam… di kota, lumayan juga, dia dapat banyak teman disana."

"Oh… syukurlah…" Kataku.

"Tapi, katanya dia lebih suka bersama kita"

"Pastilah" Kata Chie.

"Singkatnya, dia rindu sama semua….. terutama…aku" Muka Yukiko memerah.

"Heheh…. Dasar.." Chie menepuk pundak Yukiko.

Ting-tong, bel sudah berbunyi, saatnya masuk kelas lagi. Aku, Chie dan Yukiko menuruni tangga menuju kelas 3-2 untuk melanjutkan pelajaran.

**After School**

"Yosuke, mau pulang bersamaku dan Yukiko?" Ajak Chie.

"Iya, ayo pulang bersama kami" Yukiko tersenyum.

"Ok, ayo.." Aku beranjak dari kursi, aku melihat Kou yang sedang kesal. Lalu aku berkata padanya dengan senyum kemenangan di wajahku.

"Take That, Ichijo-kun"

"Grrrr….." Kou menggeram. Tapi aku tidak peduli, aku berjalan menuju Chie dan Yukiko, lalu pulang bersama.

**Di Samegawa Flood Plain  
**

Aku, Chie dan Yukiko berjalan bersama,mengobrol tentang banyak hal.

"Oh iya, aku harus kerja di Amagi Inn, ok, aku tinggalkan kalian berdua, ya!!" Yukiko berlari meninggalkan kami. Kami jadi berdua, berdua saja. Muka kami memerah. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku mencoba untuk memulai percakapan.

"Eh, Chie..... masih ingat gak, waktu kita kemping dulu?"

"Heh inget lah… masa aku lupa… ejekanmu terhadap masakan buatanku dan Yukiko…"

"Duh…. Maaf deh…. Itukan dulu…. Tapi, pasti skillmu udah meningkat, iyakan?"

"Ya, Aku jadi sering latihan masak daripada nonton film Kung-fu…."

"Wah, rajin banget…."

"Ya iyalah, itu kan supaya…."

"Supaya apa?"

"Errr…… entar aja deh aku kasih tahu…."

"Yah…."

Aku dan Chie mengobrol berdua sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Makasih sudah menemaniku pulang, sampai besok!" Chie berlari menuju rumahnya

Aku tersenyum melihatnya yang sangat bersemangat. Salah satu alasan mengapa aku menyukainya.

Aku pun pulang kerumahku, Junes. Makan malam, mandi, lalu tidur.

Besok, adalah hari yang mengubah hari-hari biasaku menjadi hari yang…. Tidak biasa.

**==============================================================================**

Yosuke: itulah ceritaku….

Kuma: AYO!! LANJUT!! LANJUT!!

Yosuke: entar ah! Ngantuk nih!!

Kuma: besok cerita lagi ya, sebelum Kuma tidur!!

Yosuke: iya… iya… dek Kuma….

Kuma: ok Yosuke, Kuma tidur dulu yach!!

Yosuke: ok, terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan mereview. Sampai nanti di chapter 3!


End file.
